


Achievement Unlocked

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Promptfic, hints of Jinhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: A case of making lemonade out of lemons. Or just lady luck being generous.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Achievement Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> -The prompt was based on a real life situation told by twt user @misimiii who generously allowed me to use it for this fic.

He was just deciding which side of the stove he was going to store his spices when he heard a knock on his door. 

Who could it probably be? The landlord? It was eight in the evening. He literally just moved that afternoon with all of his stuff delivered by the movers in boxes. He really liked the apartment complex he chose. It was mid to upscale, the rooms were very spacious, in a good neighborhood and the best part is that there were only four apartments per floor.

He sidestepped the array of open boxes, minding his bare feet as he didn’t know the adult version of stepping on a lego yet but honestly didn’t care to experience it. 

He peeked through the peephole and saw a guy with gold rimmed glasses and red hair standing outside his door. Not the landlord. Neighbor? 

He opened the door slightly. 

“Hey…” The guy awkwardly stood there. “Um, I’m your neighbor right next door… My name is Song Minho.” 

Knowing it wasn’t polite to not introduce himself, he stepped out of his apartment and kept his back to the door so it wouldn’t shut. 

“Hi, I just moved in today. Lee Seunghoon.” They shook hands. 

“Oh cool! Cool!” Minho smiled. “Listen, I did a very stupid thing and locked myself out of my apartment.” 

Seunghoon knew the feeling. He locked himself out of his old apartment once during winter. It was inconvenient. “Oh that sucks. Can the leasing office help you?” He straightened. 

“They closed at five, which is why I thought of maybe asking you for help. I left all my stuff inside—“ 

_ Click _

They both froze. 

Seunghoon barefoot, in a t-shirt and shorts with no phone or wallet on him, was now also locked out of his apartment. 

“Well shit.” They chorused.

*

He couldn’t even bring himself to be pissed. Song Minho was so apologetic it was borderline comedic. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry. God, why am I such an idiot?” They were both sitting on the hallway floor, waiting for their other neighbors to come home. The other floors’ tenants were not home either and they both didn’t want to go door to door for help. 

“It’s okay. It happens.” Seunghoon said resignedly, his stomach grumbling. 

“I forgot my entire bag inside the house but I brought my stupid skateboard.” Minho laughed. 

“I don’t even have shoes.” Seunghoon remarked which had them both laughing again. 

So they talked. 

Seunghoon found out that Minho was an art curator for the local art gallery. He was also a painter, but he said that he only did it as a hobby. 

In return, Seunghoon revealed that he was a chef and he just leased a small place a few blocks away that he was planning to transform into a restaurant. 

“Man, your cooking must be so good.” Minho mused. “If you feed me sometimes, I can hook you up with people who know people.” 

With his infectious smile, he didn’t doubt that Minho knew a lot of people. So he took him up on the offer. “Sure.” They shook hands again. 

*

It came close to almost an hour and a half until their neighbors finally arrived. 

A skinny boy with clear framed spectacles and bleached gray hair saw them first. 

“What are you two doing?” He asked curiously, sipping from a large bottle of yakult. 

“Seungyoon!” Minho exclaimed, hugging the boy around the knees. “My best buddy. The best puppy. The best boy. My favorite human.” 

The new guy Seungyoon, batted at Minho’s arms, trying to dislodge him, his face beet red. “Stop being weird!” He hissed. 

“Yoonieeee, we need your help.” Minho implored. “By the way, say hi to our new neighbor. He’s a chef!” 

Seunghoon stood up. Minho eventually did too. He offered his hand to Seungyoon. “I’m Lee Seunghoon.” 

“You’re a chef.” Totally forgetting Minho now, Seungyoon’s eyes sparkled speculatively and shook Seunghoon’s hand enthusiastically. 

“Uh yes.” He confirmed. 

“ _ Who’s a chef?” _ Another voice came from the stairs. 

This time, Seunghoon’s throat dried, because he just came face to face with the most beautiful person he has probably seen in his entire life. No, he was quite sure. What was this creature of mythical proportions that just glided in front of him? Which fairy kingdom—

“Shh… give him time. Jinwoo hyung has that effect.” Seungyoon’s voice jarred him out of his sudden astral projection. 

Seunghoon blinked. 

“Hi, my name is chef. I’m a Lee Seunghoon.” He blurted. 

This creature, Jinwoo beamed. 

He was gone.

*

While Jinwoo was trying to call the locksmith to open both their doors, Seunghoon and Minho stood around dreading the sternly worded letter from their landlord the next day, since they both didn’t know how it would damage the expensive keycard operated lock system. 

Seungyoon was just coming back from picking up his mail from downstairs when he remarked, “So I noticed when I was buying yogurt on the way home… Did you guys know both your windows were open?” 

*

Somehow he was coerced into cooking for all four of them. He threw the quickest thing he knew to prepare with the biggest payoff. Pasta carbonara. 

“Thith ish shoo gooob…” Seungyoon moaned through a mouthful.

Seunghoon felt kinda proud. The other two agreed, wolfing down their own portions. He sipped wine then ate as well. 

Seungyoon was an interior designer. He and Minho were college classmates at some point. Jinwoo was a game designer. So really, Seunghoon was the odd one in the mix, not really artistically nor digitally inclined. 

“Hyung. I can call you hyung, right?” Seungyoon said, wiping his lips into his napkin. “I can help you decorate your apartment and your new restaurant if you can please feed me once in a while.” 

He really did look like a puppy. He liked Seungyoon. 

“Deal.” 

Jinwoo just smiled at their interaction. Seunghoon couldn’t get himself to look at the guy for more than three seconds. He was too powerful. 

“Well… I have nothing to offer… but I will let you test out my games if you want.” Jinwoo said. 

Seungyoon and Minho both protested. “No fair! You never let us see your games until they’re produced. Why?!” 

Jinwoo just shrugged. “The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” 

Seunghoon’s said heart just beat double time. 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -my [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)  
> -shamelessly unedited.


End file.
